Les enfants de Bloomsbury
by Teaten
Summary: Le temps a passé, la jeune Wendy Darling a fondé une famille. Elle est heureuse, occupée, complète. Elle ne pense plus au Pays Imaginaire, ou à Peter. Elle n'en a plus le temps. Mais la mère de famille va se voir obligée de revenir sur son passé...
1. Chapter 1

**Yop' mes p'tits n'anges !**

 **Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien, ça me fait tellement plaisir !**

 **Evidemment, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je pense que tout le monde l'avait deviné... J'ai juste un énorme crush sur Peter, et je ship totalement Peter/Wendy *-* (quelle originalité)**

 **Bref, j'arrête de blablater pour ne rien dire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Ah oui, c'est ma première fanfic' de tous les temps (en quelque sorte) : vous pouvez être indulgents... ou pas... Bref...**

La main dans ses cheveux, agenouillée à même le sol à côté de son lit, une mère veille son enfant. Cela fait bien trois heures que la fillette s'est endormie, mais le temps importe peu pour une mère. Il est toujours temps de rester auprès de son enfant. A cette heure, tout le monde dort dans l'ancienne demeure familiale des Darling. Pour être plus précis, tout le monde dort dans le quartier entier de Bloomsbury, la jeune femme en est certaine. Mais, de son côté, le sommeil ne vient pas. Comment pourrait-elle dormir après tout ce que Jane lui avait raconté, tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Après l'avoir revu.

Le doux regard de la brune se pose sur le visage endormi de sa fille, hypnotisée par le souffle de vie qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Cette pauvre enfant est complètement épuisée, mais elle peut être fière. D'après ce que sa fille lui a raconté, Wendy a parfaitement compris quelle aventure Jane avait vécu, et aujourd'hui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas immédiatement fait quand c'était elle qui se rendait au Pays Imaginaire. Penser à cet endroit lui rappelait à quel point son enfance lui manquait. Il lui arrivait même -et oh, dieu savait qu'elle en avait honte- de se dire qu'elle aurait dû rester avec lui. Même si cela venait à penser que ses enfants n'étaient jamais venus au monde. Une bonne mère ne pensait pas à ces choses-là, alors elle s'ébroua légèrement pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de se redresser difficilement dans un soupir, la main toujours plongée dans la chevelure brune et rousse de sa fille. Celle-ci, se retournant dans son lit, ramena brusquement sa mère à la réalité, qui sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre. Il était tard, mieux faudrait-il pour elle qu'elle essaie à nouveau de trouver le sommeil. Edward s'inquièterait si elle ne venait pas se coucher.

Le soleil brillait plus que jamais dans le ciel londonien, et ce simple petit évènement météorologique provoquait une hystérie monstrueuse chez les jeunes Jane et Danny. Ils courraient tous deux dans les couloirs de la maison depuis six heures ce matin, et n'avaient pas tardé à réveiller leur père par leurs bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Pas leur mère, évidemment, la brave femme étant debout à cinq heures, comme tous les matins, déjà préoccupée par la préparation du petit déjeuner de toute la famille, ou par une lessive importante à faire. Cela faisait des années qu'Edward la priait de prendre une femme de ménage, ils avaient bien assez d'argent pour ça, mais Wendy était absolument contre. Elle s'ennuyait déjà lorsque les enfants étaient à l'école et Edward au travail, pas la peine de lui retirer les quelques tâches dont elle avait la charge…. Mais quand elle exposait cet argument à son époux, celui-ci prétendait qu'elle n'avait qu'à inviter ses belles-sœurs à venir prendre le thé à la maison. Fatiguée de ce débat futile, Wendy ne le contredisait même plus en rajoutant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les faire venir tous les jours depuis l'autre bout de Londres. Déjà que les deux femmes avaient beaucoup à faire avec leurs propres enfants.

La jeune femme était particulièrement maussade en cette matinée printanière. Son mari avait émis l'idée d'un week-end en forêt, il y a de cela deux mois. Deux jours, juste lui et les enfants. A la base, le père de famille avait demandé à sa femme de venir également, mais celle-ci avait répliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la maison pendant aussi longtemps. Excuse bidon, bien sûr, elle voulait juste éviter de devoir lui dire qu'elle trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle ne voulait pas partir en voyage. Puis, pour appuyer ses propos, elle avait ajouté qu'elle avait promis à son père de chercher des documents dans les vieux cartons entreposés au grenier. Egoïstement, Wendy s'était également dit qu'Edward serait trop occupé, comme il l'avait toujours été durant ces dernières années, et qu'elle n'aurait pas à être séparé de ses précieux bébés pendant un horriblement long week-end. Et pourtant, ce matin, elle dû préparer trois déjeuners à mettre dans des sacs, embrasser longuement Jane et se forcer à lâcher Danny. Elle avait retenu ses larmes en regardant la voiture s'en aller depuis le perron de leur maison désormais plus vide que jamais. Elle resta là, ignorant les regards curieux et parfois même dégoutés des passants, ne réagissant même pas lorsque le peigne qui retenait ses cheveux tomba et que ses épaisses boucles brunes lui retombèrent dans les yeux, ne semblant pas souffrir du froid qui pourtant pénétrait sa peau. Avant même qu'elle ne le comprenne, le soleil se couchait, et sa mère la tirait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mary Darling n'avait pas perdu de sa grâce après tant d'années. C'était à peine si la vieillesse avait pu prendre sa place dans le corps de cette femme. D'un pas rapide, elle volait de la cuisine au living-room en quelques secondes, déposant d'une main habile des tasses et des biscuits sur la table basse, obligeait sa fille à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil… En prenant place sur le sofa, elle servit du thé à Wendy, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, n'avait même pas réagi à la présence de Mme Darling Senior. Mary fixa avec inquiétude son unique fille, un léger air désolé sur le visage. Avec tendresse, elle dégagea de sa main libre le visage de Wendy.

 **« Chérie ? Wendy, ma puce, tu m'entends ? »**

Sans un seul mot, la brune releva le regard, jusqu'à déposer ses grands yeux bleus sur le visage vieilli de sa mère. Alors, sans parvenir à retenir ses sanglots étranglés, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Mary et sembla s'accrocher à elle comme à une ancre. Cette bonne vieille femme comprenait, elle enlaça sa fille et déposa avec douceur un baiser sur son front, sans cesser un seul instant de lui caresser l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait vécu la même chose lorsque ces fils étaient partis en colonie de vacances pour l'été, ou dès que Wendy était invité à passer quelques jours chez sa meilleure amie d'enfance, en dehors de Londres. Ou, dans un registre moins léger, le jour où ses deux fils étaient partis pour combattre avec les autres hommes majeurs. Pour Wendy, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle se voyait séparée de ses enfants, et sa mère savait que c'était toujours un coup dur.

Le reste de la soirée, Mary s'occupa de tout, du repas au nettoyage, ou même de réconforter à nouveau sa fille. Cette dernière trouva finalement le sommeil après de longues heures de reniflements et de larmes, roulée en boule sur le même fauteuil. Sa mère resta encore, pour la veiller, un petit sourire émue stagnant sur son visage. Elle avait toujours perçu Wendy comme la petite fille rêveuse, celle qui racontait des histoires à ses jeunes frères afin de trouver plus facilement le sommeil, celle qui avait eu un caractère si difficile envers certaines choses, comme le fait que son père la pousse à grandir. Celle qui avait materné Michel et Jean quand leur propre mère devait materner leur père. En remontant dans ses souvenirs, Mary se demanda à quel instant la petite Wendy avait laissé place à la Wendy adulte, qui ne vivait plus que pour le bonheur de ses enfants et de son mari, qui protégeait aussi la maison du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pourquoi avait-elle finalement choisi de grandir ? Elle ne lui poserait jamais la question.

Le lendemain, Wendy se réveilla au son des oiseaux, éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient la barrière de dentelles qui pendait à chaque fenêtre. Le sourire qu'avait la jeune femme à cet instant ne resta pas longtemps car, malgré cette atmosphère digne d'un conte de fées, l'absence du reste de la famille se fit rapidement sentir. A cette simple pensée, la mère ressentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, et elle eut beau presser son poing contre son torse, cette blessure ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.  
Prise d'une furieuse envie de rester sur ce fauteuil pour encore une petite dizaine d'heure, elle se redressa tout de même à la pensée que le temps ne passerait pas plus vite en se rendant inutile. Et jamais elle n'avait eu plus envie que le temps file. En une poignée de secondes, elle fit disparaître toutes traces de son relâchement de la veille. Mary était partie pendant que Wendy était endormie, mais elle avait tout de même pris la peine de lui laisser une assiette pleine de biscuits faits maison. Se laissant aller à la gourmandise, la mère de famille en glissa un entre ses dents, avant de repartir à l'assaut des différentes tâches qui l'attendaient. Elle désirait tellement se sentir utile qu'elle refit plusieurs fois le lit de Danny, et réaménagea complètement la penderie d'Edward. Mais elle dû finalement admettre au bout de quelques minutes qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ranger, récurer ou réparer. Un regard vers l'horloge qui trônait dans l'entrée lui apprit qu'il n'était même pas midi. Encore plus d'une journée avant le retour de sa famille, et elle avait déjà épuisée toutes ses sources d'occupation… Que faisait-elle pour s'occuper avant Edward et les enfants ? Elle croisa son propre regard dans la glace. C'était une question sérieuse… Enfant, elle ne faisait les tâches ménagères que lorsqu'elle comprenait qu'elle devait le faire, pas parce que c'était son rôle. Mais était-ce son rôle aujourd'hui ? Elle avait grandi. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Où était la chemise de nuit bleue, et les grands rubans, et les anglaises ? Pourquoi ses yeux reflétaient-ils plus de fatigue, et moins d'étoiles ? Elle avait grandi…

Elle était dans son ancienne chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avant avec Jean et Michel. Comment était-elle montée là-haut ? Sa main serrait quelque chose de mou. Le doudou de Jane. Elle ne se rappelait pas être passée par sa chambre. Ce costume vert, ces collants, cette plume et cette grande frange brune… L'histoire de sa vie. Peter Pan, le Pays Imaginaire, les enfants perdus, la fée, les sirènes, les indiens et les pirates. Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé, y avait-elle pensé, ou avait-elle juste raconté ces merveilleuses histoires ? C'était Jane, maintenant, qui les racontait. Elle avait passé le flambeau. Même si elle n'en avait pas eu envie. Le travail de mère lui avait rapidement pris tout son temps, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que, petit à petit, elle repoussait Peter et son monde dans un coin de sa tête. Où elle ne revenait plus aussi souvent que lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'était ça, grandir. Tout ce qu'elle avait appréhendé, et prié pour l'éviter, elle l'avait fait. Elle essayait de se justifier. Qui ne le tentait pas ? Elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la mère de deux enfants, et la figure maternelle de tout un groupe de gamins abandonnés. Sa vie était sur Terre, c'était son choix, et elle devait s'y maintenir. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste et lâche ? Après tout, elle n'était pas une sorte d'héroïne qui réglait tous les problèmes… Une goutte tomba sur le visage de chiffon de Peter. Voilà qu'elle pleurait, pensa-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des coups en bas. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle cria pour signaler qu'elle avait entendu et qu'elle descendait tout de suite, ce qui était bien inutile puisque trois étages la séparaient de l'entrée, impossible de l'entendre à cette distance. Wendy prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses pleurs. La main toujours serrée autour du corps du Peter de chiffon, elle se planta devant son ancienne coiffeuse pour se rendre à nouveau présentable. Quelques mèches glissées derrière ses oreilles, et un coup de chiffon mouillé sur le visage lui parurent être un effort suffisant. Personne ne pourrait deviner qu'elle venait de pleurer. Enfin, peut-être pas. Les coups redoublèrent en bas, ils la firent sursauter. La jeune femme se releva prestement tout en retirant grossièrement des moutons de poussières qui s'étaient accrochés à sa jupe. Elle dévala tellement rapidement les escaliers que ses pieds avaient à peine le temps de se poser sur le sol. La peluche de sa fille tomba sur les marches, entre le premier et le deuxième étage. Wendy continuait à marmonner qu'elle arrivait, elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Quelque peu essoufflée, elle fit claquer la porte pourtant lourde contre le mur en l'ouvrant, et se retrouva face à deux grands hommes, baraqués et à l'air jeunes, bien que plus vieux qu'elle. Tous deux cessèrent immédiatement leur discussion dès le moment où la mère de famille apparut sur le pas de la porte pour leur jeter un regard à la fois curieux, suspicieux et inquiet. L'un deux se pencha légèrement vers elle, un air vraiment désolé sur le visage, et trop, bien trop solennel au goût de Wendy. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tout seuls tandis qu'elle demandait d'une voix claire :

 **« Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?**

 **-** **Êtes-vous Wendy Moira Angela Anderson, née Darling ? »**

Surprise, elle regarda le second policier qui venait de prendre la parole, le regard encore baissé sur le petit carnet dans lequel il semblait avoir inscrit le nom complet de Wendy pour s'en souvenir. Personne ne l'appelait Wendy Anderson, elle avait tenu à garder son lien avec le nom Darling, ce qui avait valu de longs et nouveaux débats avec Edward avant leur mariage. Néanmoins, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et répondit en levant fièrement le menton :

 **« Oui, c'est bien moi. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?**

 **-** **Agents Stanley Wesson et Jake Urley ...**

 **-** **Agents ? Pourquoi la police vient-elle toquer à ma porte ? »**

Sa surprise s'était transformée en inquiétude. L'un des policiers, celui qui s'était penché vers elle plus tôt, lui jeta un regard étrange. Etait-ce… de la pitié ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Et surtout pas si elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, tellement serrés qu'elle en avait mal. Ses ongles, pourtant relativement courts, s'enfonçaient dans sa peau jusqu'au sang, et pourtant elle ne sentait rien. Quelque chose s'était passé, c'était évident, quelque chose de grave, sinon il n'y aurait pas deux policiers sur son perron. Les deux hommes la regardaient fixement, comme s'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, avec toujours cet abominable air de pitié sur le visage, et leurs têtes penchées sur la gauche, ce qui aurait fait rire Wendy si elle n'était pas autant rongée par l'anxiété. Son regard se posa directement sur un des policiers, qui avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à reprendre la parole. Figée telle une statue, elle fixa ses lèvres bouger, tentant de mettre un sens sur chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

 **« Madame Anderson, j'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que votre mari, Edward Anderson, et vos deux enfants, Jane et Danny, ont eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière.**

 **-** **Non…**

 **-** **Nous avons retrouvé la voiture de votre mari dans une fosse à la sortie de Londres.**

 **-** **Non !**

 **-** **Madame, je suis désolée, mais Edward, Jane et Danny Anderson sont morts hier soir. Nous vous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances… »**

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, étouffée par le claquement de la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de refermer sur les deux hommes. Hébétée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfonça son visage dans ses genoux avant de pousser le plus déchirant gémissement que l'on puisse entendre.

 **Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusque là, c'est vraiment cool *3* A bientôt pour la suite, et vive les O.S qui partent en deux chapitres !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellooooooooooo mes puddings !**_

 _ **De nouveau, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel, et pour le vôtre, je l'espère.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_ _(plus de notes en bas de page)_

Elle avait dû se résoudre à laisser les agents entrer, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à partir. Elle avait eu beau leur hurler, au travers de la porte, qu'elle voulait être seule, et que la police n'était pas le premier contact humain qu'elle voulait avoir après l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle, ils n'en avaient eu que faire, ce qui était fortement désagréable. Mais la vérité était que ce qui l'avait forcé à ouvrir la porte n'était pas ces stupides agents qui la prenaient en pitié si facilement.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait claqué cette porte, toujours recroquevillée contre cette porte. Elle voulait pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient désespérément secs. Elle devait avoir trop pleuré la veille, quand ses enfants ne faisaient qu'être absents. Les voix des agents Wesson et Urley continuaient de résonner, étouffées, depuis l'extérieur, et elle n'y faisait même plus attention. L'image de sa fille remontait constamment dans son esprit. Si on oubliait sa tristesse de la veille, Jane était la dernière à avoir pleuré dans cette grande maison, là-haut, dans sa chambre. Wendy l'avait guetté par le trou de la serrure, elle avait vu la fillette s'agenouiller contre sa porte, et laisser ses larmes d'enfant couler sur ses petites joues roses. Dans la même position dans laquelle la mère se trouvait désormais. Pourquoi est-ce que ça rendait la chose plus horrible ?

Au dehors, une voix féminine s'était élevée, coupant court aux discussions bruyantes des deux messieurs. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Wendy tendit l'oreille, arrêtant un instant de pleurer et de s'essuyer le nez sur ses genoux. Des aboiements de chien entrecoupaient la conversation qui avait repris au dehors, entre les deux policiers et la voix féminine. La jeune mère n'essayait pas de comprendre, elle ne faisait qu'écouter. Lorsque des coups plus légers que les précédents résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte, elle se mit à genoux, essuyant difficilement ses joues pourtant sèches.

 _ **« Wendy ? Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte, s'il-te-plaît, ma chérie ? »**_

Choquée, elle resta là, à genoux devant la planche de bois, toujours aussi incapable de pleurer. C'était différent, cette fois. Cette personne était différente. Wendy savait qu'elle devait ouvrir à sa mère. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuses. Elle aimait sa mère plus que tout, elle avait toujours pu se confier à elle. La bouche grande ouverte, elle respirait bruyamment, hésitante. Mais déjà, la voix maternelle reprit :

 _ **« Wendy… Ce n'est pas bon de rester seule… Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui… Chérie, je suis là, ouvre-moi la porte. »**_

En levant le regard, elle se rendit compte que sa paume tremblait contre la poignée de la porte. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle y avait posé sa main. Toujours aussi incertaine, la respiration entrecoupée de sanglots silencieux, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour, et lentement, elle ouvrit la porte. Toujours agenouillée, elle observa les deux agents qui, immédiatement, lui jetèrent cet abominable regard de pitié qu'elle redoutait. Puis, il y eut sa mère. La brave femme remit Wendy sur pieds, puis enfin consentit à lâcher son bagage. Qui se trouvait être une laisse. Laisse qui retenait un énorme Saint-Bernard. Sans pouvoir se contenir, un sourire ravie éclaira le doux visage de la plus jeune Darling, tandis qu'elle glissait ses bras autour du large coup du chien.

 ** _« Nana II ! Tu m'as manqué, ma bonne. »_**

Elle enfouit son visage dans les longs poils de sa chienne, ignorant au passage les agents, qui l'enjambèrent pour pénétrer dans le living-room, après invitation de Mary Darling. Nana II avait été un de ses cadeaux de mariage. Offert par sa mère, évidemment, qui se rappelait la complicité entre Wendy et la première Nana. Nana avait eu des enfants très tard, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'une vieille et fidèle chienne, sans enfants Darling à surveiller, et ça lui avait en quelque sorte couté la vie. Ne pas avoir pu être présente pour ses derniers instants restait une des plus grandes déceptions de Wendy.

Et aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de l'absence de Nana II, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur elle pour la serrer dans les bras. Sa mère avait dû l'emmener avec elle pour la promener, ce que Wendy allait sûrement oublier de faire. Elle pouvait encore renifler des odeurs d'herbe mouillée dans les longs poils caramel de la chienne.

Sa mère avait à nouveau dû la forcer à s'asseoir dans le salon, bien que Wendy eût refusé de lâcher Nana II. Le chien trônait désormais fièrement à ses pieds, recouvrant de poils les chaussons sales de la jeune femme. Rester assise de cette manière dans le living-room avec ces deux agents lui semblait parfaitement idiots et illogiques, quand elle venait d'apprendre la mort de la part la plus importante de sa vie, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'ils faisaient encore là, et pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à disparaître.

Au bout d'une longue heure de ce manège de banalités qu'elle ne voulait pas subir, Wendy se retira dans sa chambre, jouant son numéro de veuve éplorée, ce qu'elle était, de tout manière. La chienne la suivit de près, tandis qu'elle montait d'un pas lourd les deux étages qui la séparait de sa chambre qui était plus vide que jamais. S'affalant sur son lit, elle enfouit immédiatement son beau visage dans les draps, sans vraiment prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussons, ou de se glisser dans les couvertures. D'un coup de pied, elle referma la porte et, reniflant l'odeur de lessive s'émanant de l'édredon, elle attendit de sentir le corps chaud de Nana II sous ses orteils avant de détourner son visage sur le côté pour respirer. Dès la première inspiration, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots.

Elle se rappela qu'elle était seule, qu'elle n'avait plus à faire comme si elle n'était pas détruite. Elle pouvait pleurer. Dans un profond soupir, elle remonta le long du lit jusqu'à ce que sa tête rencontre le tissu doux des taies d'oreillers. Tremblante, elle enroula lentement ses bras autour du coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait et, fermant brièvement les yeux, elle poussa un gémissement.

Le temps ne semblait pas passer. Elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, n'ouvrant presque plus les yeux. Et elle était silencieuse. Pas un râle, pas de soupir, pas de cris… Plus de gémissements. Elle n'avait pas réagi lorsque les voix s'étaient tues, deux étages plus bas, ni quand le grincement de la porte résonna dans la grande maison, signe que les deux agents s'étaient enfin décidés à partir. Nana II s'était endormie, la nuit était tombée, mais Wendy ne le savait pas, elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir, de toutes manières.

 _ **Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court... C'est là que vous comprenez que, contrairement à mes dires, cette fanfic' (à la base un O.S.) ne durera pas deux chapitres (je n'aurais pas dû sécher les cours de Divination). Sincèrement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle durera... Il vaut mieux que j'arrête de prévoir à l'avance ^^'**_

 _ **Ensuite, merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici (you're awesome, guys). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne suis qu'une novice, et j'ai toujours besoin de conseils pour m'améliorer !**_


End file.
